Other Reasons
by weirdowriter
Summary: Elsa has been wearing her gloves even after the Great Thaw and Anna is determined to find out why. Perhaps, it did more than keep the powers in. Perhaps, there were other reasons. One-shot. Dark Themes. Self harm/Trigger. Please don't read if you are uncomfortable!


**Gahhhh. I've been thinking about this little story for ages now. It's a bit dark, and has no proper conclusion. But enjoy. And remember, if you are uncomfortable with these kind of themes, don't read!**

* * *

Initially, she shrugged it off. Maybe it really was the dirt. But when she saw her sister remove them before getting her hands caked with dirt and finally producing a pretty pewter flower in a pot, she knew it couldn't be.

Or maybe it gave her a sense of comfort. Then again, Anna spent lots of time observing her reclusive sister and often came back with the conclusion that she removed her gloves now and then. When she slept, when she wrote reports, when she played the piano…

Or perhaps…no, it can't. Elsa did admit that now and then, she feared that her powers would spiral out of control. Who could blame her? Thirteen years trying to suppress a force from within, aching to get out.

Well, now that Anna thought of it, she did have occasional slip-ups. She did freeze her rooms most of her nights, when they were plagued with nightmares. When she was stressed, jagged ice would burst from her fingertips. And not to mention the panic attacks… Elsa was more than embarrassed and guilty of her loss of control during these events, often accusing herself as a 'monster'. But under Anna's persistent reconditioning during the past few weeks, the older woman never mentioned about the gloves.

 _No, it can't be,_ Anna thought to herself.

But was there another explanation?

Not exactly the best of times, but it would have been better than during the anxiety attack the night before.

Elsa was reading quietly, seated poised on the chaise by the fireplace. Anna, on the other hand was curled up beside her sister, resting her head on the latter's lap. The sisters enjoyed these little moments together, listening to the fireplace crackling, along with a cup of aromatic tea.

"Elsa?" Anna asked softly, almost shyly.

"Mhm?" Elsa didn't take her eyes of her book.

"Why do you still wear them?"

Elsa looked up this time. "Wear what, Anna?" While her voice was laden with confusion, her eyes showed that she understood everything her sister was talking about.

Anna bit her lip. "The gloves, Elsa." She watched hesitantly as her sister put her book down, head angled down as she averted her gaze. Tears threatened to spill from the older woman's eyes. Painful seconds passed when neither spoke a word.

"Oh Elsa," Anna cooed, wiping a tear that trickled down her sister's face. "You know that this isn't the right way to control your powers."

The blonde drew her legs onto the chaise and hugged her knees to her body before burying her face into her arms. Anna bent down to look at her sister, speechless. Convulsing sobs rattled Elsa's hunched body as a small flurry spiralled around both of them, snowflakes floating down softly.

Anna pinched herself internally for causing such a distress.

"Hey, it's ok," Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's trembling frame. She hugged the other woman tightly, rubbing her back. She gently tucked her fingers between Elsa's head and arms and helped her look up. When she came face to face with her sister and looked straight into her teary sapphire eyes, she gave a comforting little smile. Thankfully, Elsa relented without bursting into another rack of sobs. The snow around them ceased a little, but still suspended slowly in the air.

"You just need a bit more practice. Here." Anna reached out to pull a glove off, but Elsa recoiled back suddenly with a gasp. Her eyes swirled with fear and hesitation.

"It's alright. You're okay. I'm okay." Anna inched closer to her sister and held out her hand this time.

Elsa looked up, then at the outstretched palm, contemplating her choices. Much to Anna's relief, her gloved hand shakily approached her bare one. But her heart sank once more when Elsa's hand froze at the spot and retracted instantly.

"There's other reasons, Anna," Elsa choked out, tucking her gloved hands beneath her dark blue coat.

Anna was lost for words. What could be worst than her sister hiding her powers under a piece of fabric, without even a tinge of confidence in herself.

"You can show me, can you?"

"There's some things about me, that are uglier than my powers."

Anna felt hot tears stinging her eyes. _Just how insecure can someone get?_ She held both Elsa's wrists. "Your powers aren't ugly at all, Elsa. They're beautiful."

"Don't you see, Anna?" Elsa almost pleaded, trembling harder than she was just now. "Even if they are beautiful, whatever is under these," she held out her gloved hands once more, "aren't."

Anna did not speak for a moment. "Then I want to see them."

Elsa shrinked away and pulled her hands away.

"I want to know everything about you, Elsa. Even the uglier sides. Please?"

Elsa sighed and held out her left hand but she refused to face Anna. The younger of the two took a deep breath and slowly pulled the silky fabric away from the quivering hand. She tried to suppress a gasp when she saw the hands.

Oddly discoloured lines stretched across the pale, once flawless pale wrists. It was obvious that the jagged edges were where skin sewed together after time. Some were deeper than others, but the lighter ones were slashed repeatedly over them. Anna looked at her big sister. Her breathing fast and labored, tears dripping down her eyes. _Fragile_ was the only word to describe her now. Though the marks looked like they were year-old, it must have still stung whenever she looked at them.

"Oh, Elsa. I didn't know you..." Anna couldn't muster the words she wanted to say, her eyes still fixed on the telltale scars, while her sister simply looked away.

"Don't tell me anything about them. You know that no one should be proud over these scars." Elsa replied softly.

Anna immediately embraced her sister in a warm hug, the latter tensing up instantly. The young ginger sobbed, hugging her sister even tighter. _Just how many scars were etched on this beautiful woman?_ She thought. _How many demons, how much of her past, haunted her everyday? How painful were those thirteen years?_ She continued crying, and soon, her sister's own sobs joined.

Minutes passed as the duo sat crying without a word. But somehow, they weren't just tears of sadness.

"I'm sorry you had to see this," Elsa finally spoke, rubbing her red eyes.

"I'm g-glad," Anna stuttered, "you showed me this."

* * *

 **Well... that was a good dose of angst... Anyways, hope you liked it! Please R &R!**


End file.
